


Plot Bunnies All Around

by lacihparg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlets, Multi, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, baby fics, ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacihparg/pseuds/lacihparg
Summary: Various WIP/drabble ideas that float around in my head. Specific tags for each drabble will be in the chapter summaries. I am more than happy to expand any of these into full fics if there is interest.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the Portals  
> Archive Warning: Major Character Death  
> Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers (background)  
> Characters: Original Female Character, Pepper Potts, Tony Stark, JARVIS, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis (mentioned)  
> Additional Tags: AU - Canon Divergence, Literal Alternate Universe, Portals, all the feels, twin sisters, women being badass  
> Summary: Darcy Lewis disappears through a portal one day while working in the lab. Steve and Natasha follow, trying to find their lost friend.

"Captain Rogers, Ms. Romanov, what brings you in today?" Marcie says, welcoming them into her spacious office and sitting behind her desk with a smile. "Please, have a seat."

Steve and Natasha share a look, one of talking without actually speaking, before they sit and Natasha pulls a stack of papers out of her briefcase and places them in front of the young brunette. Marcie reaches out to take them and skims through them quickly, the look on her face quickly turning from friendly and welcoming to something backed with steel.

"Where did you get this," she grinds out, refusing to let her hands shake. 

"Darcy, it's okay, you can tell us what's going on," Steve says, leaning forward in his chair. Marcie stands abruptly and makes a motion with her hand. The floor-to-ceiling windows in her office black out and the lights dim. Natasha and Steve hear the only door in the office click shut. They look at each other, confusion clearly written on Steve's face. Natasha is starting to be wary, and she shifts slightly in her seat to make a break for it.

"You dare to bring her up again, after all these years?" Marcie says, her voice steadily raising in volume. "Captain Rogers, you _know_ what happened! Thor told you -- told all of you! I should have you arrested for this." She hisses the last bit, turning away from the two people sitting across from her to look at the darkened windows. She turns back around just as suddenly, her eyes much softer than before. "You came through that portal, didn't you?"

Natasha has the good grace to look guilty while Steve very nearly shuffles his feet.

“JARVIS just told me that Captain Rogers and Agent Romanov are in Bermuda dealing with a crisis. Which means you aren’t from this world.”

“We’re looking for Darcy Lewis,” Natasha says quietly. “Your DNA matches hers.”

“We thought you might have been her in hiding, trying to make a new name for yourself,” Steve adds, his voice quiet.

“You missed her by about twenty years,” Marcie says, all venom drained from her voice. “Darcy was my twin sister. She died when we were kids. Darcy doesn’t exist in this world.” Steve chokes and Marcie has a small amount of pity for him. “You both need to leave. Now. Ross won’t appreciate there being sighting of you two when you’re supposed to be fighting Richards.”

“Reed Richards?” Natasha asks.

“Yes. He and the Fantastic Four disagreed with the Accords. That’s why we’re trying to bring them in.”

Steve looks pained. “I...we agreed to the Sokovia Accords?” Marcie looks at him funny.

“What does Sokovia have to do with this? This is in response to a lot things that heroes have done over the years. They’re just the Accords.” She turns back to look at the windows. “Thor killed my sister when he came to Midgard twenty years ago. Dr. Banner destroyed Harlem when Ross came after him. Thor’s brother was jealous of him, invaded Manhattan, and we destroyed nearly the entire island containing the invaders. Rogers and Barnes tore up DC taking down HYDRA. The heroes of this world need a limiting agent because they can’t control themselves. Did you not read my title?”

Steve picks up a business card from the holder on her desk.

_Marcie Lewis, Avengers’ Handler  
Avengers’ Tower, Office 2000_

“What made you the best person for this job?” Natasha asks.

“My ability to forgive and forget. Now leave. Your Darcy isn’t here, and mine’s been dead and buried. I may forget you all were here, but the rest of the world won’t if two of you pop up.”

“You knew we weren’t from here the moment we set up an appointment, didn’t you?” Marcie just nods.

“It’s my job. You’re not a threat. Leave before you become one.”

Steve and Natasha turn to leave. The door unlocks before them, and just before it clicks shut as they walk out of the office, Steve’s sensitive hearing picks up two words.

“Good luck.”


End file.
